El caso X
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: Despues de casi un año TT he aquí el capitulo 4 de este fic... ¿Cual será la conclusión del gran embrollo en el que se han metido Eriol y Kamuichan? ¿Qué será de la extraña presencia del detective?¿Quién será él? descubrelo en este inesperado Final Stage.
1. Default Chapter

Prólogo

Una linda mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, en algún lugar, en alguna habitación,

-Kiaaaaaa¡-exclamó una voz con sorpresa el chico de ojos amatista...

-ne?¡ (°-°)¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el otro chico que estaba a su lado  e iba despertando...

-¡tú qué....¡¡¡¡¡¡Kiaaaa¡¡

-, ¿Por qué?....-dijo el otro joven  a su lado, aún adormilado...

-¡¡¡Neeeee estás en mi cama¡¡¡¡ ....y...y...y...y....- al muchacho se le cortaba la respiración-DESNUDO¡¡¡¡

       **_Fín del prólogo_**      

Nota: Y aquí comienza nuestra odisea.....¿Quiénes son estos chicos?...¿Quién hacía que en la cama de quien?...¿Qué de donde salió este prólogo tan mas mafucho? ¡no sé¡, y es por eso que he escondido las respuestas de este misterioso caso dentro de esta loca historia de **_Soley-chan_**( si, de nuevo yó ¿Algún problema?)....(neee...sí)....niu¡ sigo preguntándome por qué me dio la gana escribir un fic  de este tipo... ¡¡¡mujajajajajajajaj¡¡humanos insignificantes....-ehhh-bueno, aquí les vá mi nueva historia (creo que es la 4ta, pero la segunda de x-1999con ccs)-ahhh, apoyo a quien le guste Tokio Babylon. (nee, ami también me encanta)...(no sé que tenga que ver, solo quería decirlo)...-nee (¿De nuevo Soley?dice Arashi Kishuu-quien solo está aquí observando lo que voy a hacer a continuación)niu¡¡(¡no como crees¡)niu¡-¡esta bien, esta bien... vamos con la historia...(-Niu¡ pero prometo que en cuanto acabe de escribir te morderé el cuello y te succionaré hasta la última gota de aquella mezcla de glóbulos rojos y blancos,  /niuadn¡¡/que corre por tu cuerpo..../mujajaja/), Así, por último y antes de empezar, añado que Los personajes utilizados, tanto de "Card Captor Sakura" como de "X" son de CLAMP.

No me golpeen, otra cosa: dedico esta locura a niu¡¡ René-san... niu¡¡

El caso "x" Capítulo uno 

-niu¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué tu estabas con él?....-dice un hombre detrás  de un enorme sillón de piel.

-sí¡....-dice un jovencito a su espalda, mirando curioso aver si puede descubrir que hay detrás de aquel enorme sillón...

-y entonces...¿Para qué un detective?

-¿Cómo que para qué?

-sí...me refiero...eso es muy normal....-el chico se quedó con una cara más o menos así (°)detective tosió como en forma de retracción-...bueno...no muy normal...digo...tu sabes a que me refiero...pero si esa son tus preferencias ¿Qué quieres que haga chico?

-¡¡¡¡¡Esas no son mis preferencias¡¡¡¡

- ¿ Entonces que hacías con aquel muchacho....en ...esas condiciones?

-YA LE DIJE QUE NO SÉ-exclamó el joven con exasperación-Es por eso que necesito que usted me ayude¡¡

-oye, oye...no confundas, para eso están los psiquiatras¡

-Noooo¡¡¡ Es que no entiende nada¡¡

-haber...espera espera....antes que nada....¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

- Shirou…Kamui

-neee…¡ lindo nombre¡... y bien...¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?...

-mire...Yo no logro recordar nada antes de la cara de Sakurasuka burlándose de mí, en la reunión, y cinco botellas de un litro de Ron BACARDÍ AÑEJO...(todo con exceso nada con medida...niu¡ creo que así no es

-AHHH, AHASTA AYÁ....prosigue...

-sí, y luego, de repente abrí mis ojos, y él estaba ahí, a mi lado, desnudo completamente, y si me di cuenta fue por que lo ví perfectamenteno fue una visión muy agradable bueno....un poco....¡no¡....y lo pero de todo es que él exclamó que yo lo había violado, pero más bien creo que el violado fui yo, ya que...déjeme decirle que me duele un poco por allá atrás, y  cuando me siento es peor-El detective movió las manos desde su asiento en señal de que prosiguiera-y lo extraño de todo esto es que...

-¿Qué?

-bueno, cuando desperté...(comienza a recordar, mientras hablaba con aquel detective...)....(Todo a su alrededor comienza a nublarse, y se ven en la escena del prólogo)..(niu)...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡No¡¡¡¡ tú ¿Qué haces en mi cama?¡¡¡

-¿La tuya?....pero-miran a sus alrededores....

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esta no es mi habitación¡¡¡¡¡¡-exclaman al mismo tiempo.

En esos momentos escuchan abrirse la puerta, y  una voz diciendo a volumen normal: -"servicio a la habitación¡¡"

Pronto ven entrar sin preocupación a una mujer extraña, seguida por otra y sin mirarlos observaron los alrededores, una de ellas parpadeando muchas veces, como si no distinguiera lo que veía, y así era, de su bolsillo sacó unas gafas de casi un centímetro y medio de graduación, cuando los vio pegó el grito en el cielo....

-Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ lo siento¡¡¡¡lo siento¡¡¡¡¡Creímos ver al cliente de este cuarto salir...y entramos a limpiar...¡¡¡¡perdón¡¡¡-entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaban desnudos, lado a lado y no eran hombre y mujer, si no hombre y hombre...-Kiaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-al suelo fue a dar la mujer, acompañando a su amiga quien ya estaba en el suelo desde hace más tiempo.... los dos chicos llenos de vergüenza, con una mueca como esta (°...°), se miraron de nuevo y se dieron la vuela para quedar de espaldas, uno se tapó con la sábana, el otro con la almohada y comenzaron a buscar su ropa por todos lados, planeando largarse de ese lugar, que no era la casa de ninguno, si no que era la habitación de un hotel o algo parecido...

-¡¡¡¡Dónde diablos está mi ropa¡¡¡¡

-¡¡¡¡¡¡y la mía¡¡¡¡-su mejor logrado éxito fue encontrarse con un zapato, pero no había rastro de algo más en ese lugar... Los dos querían salir de ahí, pero seguramente la persona que los había dejado ahí, quiso jugarles una broma de muy mal gusto, escondiéndoles todas sus prendas...

-no podemos salir así...-comentó uno de los dos...que con la cara roja trataba de no mirar al otro a los ojos...

-es obvio que nó....-contestó el otro-oye¡¡¡¡ ¿Tu recuerdas lo que ha sucedido aquí? O ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?...seguramente anoche estaba muy borracho y...

-...y....¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres un maldito pervertido¡¡¡¡

-¡¡¡¿Porqué?¡¡¡

-Es obvio que has abusado de mí¡¡¡¡¡¡

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Queeee??????'¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No es cierto¡¡¡¡

-Acabas de confesar que estabas borracho....-el chico estaba sudando frío-...y las personas borrachas muchas veces hacen cosas terribles de las que luego ni se acuerdan¡

-¡¡¡No tienes pruebas¡¡¡

-Me basta con estar adolorido

-pues si es eso, yo siento lo mismo¡¡Ehhh...no me estarás culpando....¡¡tu tampoco recuerdas nada¡¡¿O sí?

-....bueno no...pero ¡yo jamás haría tal cosa¡....

-Pero la hiciste....

-¿Qué insinúas?-una vena se le hinchaba en la frente...

-Bueno, y en dado caso....¿Qué te haría pensar que yo  vendría a abusar de alguien a este lugar que ni conozco?, en primera, borracho, no me hubiesen dado una reservación...ni mucho menos, me hubieran enviado junto contigo a un doble "A-A"...

-¡¿Entonces....estás pensando que talvez no fue ninguno de nosotros, si no alguien más?¡ ¡Que #%6&°ido¡¡¡

El joven  jugueteó con sus manos un momento y por fin habló:

-bueno...¿Pero quién?

-¿crees que haya dejado alguna pista?

-¡Eso ahora no me importa, yo quiero mi ropa¡ ¡antes de que estas señoras despierten¡.-(habíamos olvidado alas señoras desmayadas)Los dos chicos miraron a las señoras en el suelo, lo que pensaron hacer no era una idea muy agradable, pero aquello para ellos era de vida o muerte...

Se miraron uno al otro con complicidad...

-¡ni hablar¡¡hagámoslo¡

Minutos después de esa misma habitación ahora salieron dos jovencitas muy monas de cabello muy corto y oscuro vestidas con unos uniformes de limpieza del hotel que les quedaban algo grandes...ya mencioné que también  se habían rellenado el pecho con papel de baño...

-Que vergüenza mas grande estoy pasando... -dijo uno de los dos chicos, tenía el cabello negro y unos bellos ojos amatista...

-Voy a matarlo¡-exclamó el otro...

-¡Vamos a buscar a ese pervertido malsano¡...tú...-el chico miró al otro, quien era como de su estatura, su piel era clara,  sus cabellos eran de un negro azulado y usaba gafas (niu¡¡) perecía tener unos 16 años, viéndolo bien este chico esta muy monopensó el joven-...perdona...¿Cuál era tu nombre?...

-Hiragizawa...Hiragizawa Eriol...-(sí…mi amado sol naciente de Enero-no esperen…ya estamos en Abril)(niu¡¡)

-ohh...yo soy...

-Sí te conozco...Kamui...ayer...en la fiesta que hicieron las CLAMP...¿Recuerdas?...bueno, eso fue antes de que llegaran tus amigos y  te llevaran a no se donde.... es lo único que logro recordar...

Kamui se sonrojó un poco...y a su mente poco apoco le vinieron las imágenes a su cabeza...

-lo último que recuerdo...es...unas botellas de litro y medio de Ron... Bacardí Añejo...el rostro de muchas personas....Sakurasuka burlándose de mí ya que me  resistí a beber nada que tuviera alcohol, y entonces quise  que se tragara sus palabras...y fue entonces cuando perdí el control...todo se vió borroso...y es todo...

-bueno...eso por lo menos es mas claro... por que yo no recuerdo haber bebido nada...

-¿Entonces?

-quizá fue algún tipo de droga...pero...-se dan cuenta que habían ya llegado a la puerta principal del hotel, y dispuestos a salir un hombre vestido de oficial se les acerca... el nervio les invadió de nuevo, por sus lindas caras, bien hubieran pasado desapercibidos con esa ropa, pero tal vez la cosa no les hubo salido tan bien, y se dispusieron a correr, en cuanto el hombre les exclamara algo...

-¿Y bien?-dijo ceñudo el hombre, ellos temieron lo peor-¿Adonde van?¡¡¡

-neee...-dijo uno, sin saber que contestar, seguramente los había descubierto y los acusaría ...Pronto el oficial rodeo con su brazo, la cadera de Kamui...y bajó su mano y le dio una suave nalgada... Eriol puso una cara de °°= a 6

-¿Por qué no van conmigo a tomar un cafecito?...linduras...- Kamui se puso rojo nuevamente, le dio una fuerte bofetada a aquel hombre, tirándolo al suelo, jaló a Eriol quien seguía pasmado y juntos corrieron hacia el aire libre...

Continuará...

Bien, bien, perfecto, ¿Qué por qué hice semejante babosada?—Niu!!!!-no tengo idea...les diré que escribo lo que de repente se me viene a la mente ya sea algo con sentido y de calidad, o incluso cosas contrarias hay que aprender a hacer de todo ¿Nó?, y eso cuando no pongo atención en el colegio....(niu¡)......Neeee....tampoco sé que hace Eriol aquí....bueno...lo que pasa es que estaba celoso de...

(-no es cierto, lo que pasa es que ahora querías usarme en otro Yaoi,¿ ya te gusto, No?dice Eriol)

(-Cállate Eriol, no es cierto...bueno...un poco...pero...pero agradece que te preferí a ti que a Shaoran)

(-no, tu eres una maldita pervertida, primero me metiste con Shaoran, luego con Lizert de Shaman King que nada que ver, y ahora me haces vestir de mujer y me metiste con... con "este"...señala a Kamui y con no se quien más....dice Eriol)

(-¡"este" tiene su nombre¡ Kamui entra en la discusión)

(-y a él.... Hiciste que lo ultrajaran... y peor aún, que viera y no pudiera hacer nada para evitar semejante aprovechamiento....Kamui se sonroja un poco, y tose en petición a que se callara...)

(-ya cálmate Eriol-esa soy yo)

Bueno bueno...je, je...en el siguiente capítulo....

(¡cual siguiente capitulo ni que nada¡ ¡Yo renuncio¡dice Eriol, y se dirige a la puerta)

(No espérate tantito...¡no puedes irte¡...yo...yo... ¡Te haré un aumento¡)

(-ja, si ni siquiera nos pagas por usarnos en  las porquerías que escribes ¿tengo razón Shirou?Kamui solo asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado)

(-vamonos a otra parte, donde si nos coticen nuestro esfuerzo-agrega Kero-chan)

(¡¡Oye, un momento, tú ¿Qué haces aquí?¡¡ nadie te invitdigo yoy miró a Arashi quien parece no saber nada por que dijo:-"A mi ni me mires, yo no lo dejé entrar"se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta)

(-Por eso mismo... me discriminaste y ahora por eso me vengaré...voy a hacer que te odien¡¡dijo el muñeco de felpa)

(no te tengo miedo muñequito¡¡-dije y)

(Eriol y Kamui tienen una gran gota en la cabeza, y una cara así...( --) y de pronto se alejan tomados de los hombros dándonos la espalda a Kero y a mí, hacia la puerta, Kero y yó dejamos de discutir...)

(-¡¡¡¡¡¡No se vayan¡¡¡¡¡¡ les pagaré¡¡¡¡.......les...les....¡¡¡Les daré una indemnización¡¡¡....¡¡¡¡¿Vacaciones?¡¡¡Por favor....-me quedo ahí haciendo berrincheKero se ríe de myo lo ahorco)

bueno...el próximo capítulo se hará....(eso si logro recuperar a Eriol y a Kamui)(si no...-todavía puede quedar Subaru y Shaoran....en reemplazo) Subaru y Shaoran me miran con ojos asesinos ¿De donde salieron?y también salen por la puerta...Toya y Sorata....salen también por la puerta Yukito y Fumahacen lo mismo Los que quedan también se van...

(jejeje¡¡¡ ahora me tendrás que usar a mí¡¡¡¡¡¡¡dice Kero, cuando al fin se safó de mis manosy también podemos a usar al patético de Spinel...spinel quería salirse también pero Kerberus no lo dejó y cerró la puerta con candado...(por dentro?))

( .....Neeeeeee¡¡¡¡ya qué¡¡¡¡¡....¿Por qué  me pasa esto?esa soy yo...) NIU¡¡¡

(algo que decir sobre esta locura a: soleydelioncourtyahoo.es o soleydelioncourthotmail.com  o de plano déjale un review dice Arashi con una gotita en la cabeza,  Soley-chan y Kero-chan comenzaron a discutir de nuevo... 


	2. capitulo2

El caso "X"

**Por: Soley-chan**

**Antes de empezar, añado que Los personajes utilizados, tanto de "Card Captor Sakura"(Eriol Hiragizawa, Kerberus), como de "X" (Kamui, Arashi, Yuzuriha) son de CLAMP.**

Capítulo dos 

-¡mierda¡

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡estos malditos tacones¡¡¡¡-exclamó Kamui, tratando de sacar su tacón de la coladera donde  se le había atorado mientras corrían por la calle... la voz masculina resonó  fuerte y las personas que pasaban junto a ellas... (o mejor dicho "ellos"), los miraban curiosos.

-oye... quería hacerte una pregunta....-dijo el joven del cabello azul oscuro y gafas...

-¿cuál?

-¿A donde vamos?-Kamui se quedó en silencio unos momentos....

-es cierto... ¿a dónde rayos vamos a ir si tenemos que resolver este misterio?¡¡¡¡-Eriol se cayó para atrás...

Minutos después, regresaron al hotel de nuevo, el policía aún seguía en el suelo y nadie parecía molestarse en acudirlo, pasaron sobre él, y llegaron a la recepción...

-si buenos días...-dijo la recepcionista guapa que estaba a cargo, Kamui pensó (¡¿qué tiene de buenos?¡)

-bueno... ejem... nos preguntábamos si podría darnos una información-dijo Eriol, intentando hacer una voz más aguda, pero solo logró que la recepcionista lo mirara con mas detenimiento, lo que hizo que se pusiera nervioso, miró la cara incómoda que Kamui tenía...

-bueno, tenemos alberca con techo, servicio a la habitación, banquetes especiales, salas de fiesta...-la recepcionista se detuvo y miró los uniformes que ellos llevaban puestos...-ahhh, ya entiendo, son las nuevas recamareras del hotel...miren, los cuartos de servicio están...

-¡¡noo¡¡ no queremos esa información¡¡-Exclamó Kamui, interrumpiendo las palabras de la recepcionista, su voz salió grave, sin molestarse en fingir un poco...solo logró que la recepcionista se asustara...Eriol le dio a Kamui un golpecito en el hombro, y este tosió....

-Ohh, lo siento, ella... tiene...tiene gripa, sí eso...perdone...

La recepcionista pareció calmarse, pero ahora los miraba como si fueran un par de sospechosos.

-mire, la información que queremos, es sobre... queremos saber cual era el nombre del cliente que desocupó la habitación 203 apenas esta mañana¡-dijo Eriol, recordando el número de la habitación, el cual había visto cuando salieron del cuarto apenas hace poco tiempo...

-oh... bueno... esa información sobre los clientes...es confidencial...

-¿Cuánto quiere señorita?, soy millonario hijo del hombre mas rico de todo Japón¡¡-exclamó Kamui, y segundos después medito lo que había dicho...¡¡Esa ni yo me la creí¡¡

La recepcionista de pronto pareció algo ofendida...

-¿Acaso ustedes dos tratan de extorsionarme?¡, será mejor que se vayan, o tendré que llamar a seguridad... -dijo la señorita, parecía exasperada...

-mire, mire... no es para llegar a esos extremos... -dijo con tranquilidad Eriol, entrecerrando los ojos, la señorita ya lo miraba muy extraño y era seguro que no podrían pasar desapercibidos mas tiempo... -¡¡¡por favor¡¡ ayúdenos¡¡ es de vida o muerte¡¡¡ si no nos lo dice jamás podremos encontrarlo¡¡-exclamó Eriol en tono exagerado de súplica, juntando sus manos... la chica ya tenía una gota en la cabeza...

-¿Para que quieren saber el nombre de ese cliente?

-en... para... -Kamui  se veía en realidad exasperado, y una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su frente, mientras Eriol no sabía que más decir...-por que...nosotros... en realidad, ¡Somos detectives¡-La señorita Abrió LA boca, Eriol tenía una chapita rosada en su mejilla, Kamui ahora estaba rojo acompañando su coraje..(¡Apuesto a que deseaba estrangular a Eriol¡), las señorita no decía nada aún, solo los miraba con detenimiento (°.°?) y el hecho de que habían resultado ser hombres y estuviesen vestidos de camareras de hotel, no era algo que comúnmente le tocara ver-... y sospechamos que ese "cliente", es el sospechoso numero uno en un caso donde dos jóvenes de 16 años fueron ultrajados...¿Entiende?... le pedimos de la manera más atenta que colabore con la ley...

/   Kamui, ahora frente a la ventana que estaba del lado derecho de la habitación hizo una pasusa en su relato, el detective no había hecho ninguna interrupción, y aún seguía  sentado, en su sillón de piel, dando la espalda a su cliente...

-¿Y bien?...joven Shirou... tuvieron que inventar que eran detectives...

-...

-¿Y les creyeron?

-...

-...¿por qué no prosigue con su relato?...

Kamui hecho un suspiro de incomodidad y prosiguió... /

-o... o..en serio?...-LA  SEÑORITA RECEPCIONISTA  SOLT" UNA CARCAJADA, ALGUNOS CLIENTES QUE PASABAN LA ESCUCHARON  y no pudieron evitar echar miradas discretas a la escena...-y entonces...¿Por qué  están vestidos así?...

-...-sonrojo...-nee...para...¡para no levantar sospechas¡, si eso...¿no ve que los detectives modernos ya son mas precavidos?...

La recepcionista volvió a echar a reír....

-Ustedes los travestis si que son graciosos....

-¡¡¡¡¡no somos travestis¡¡¡¡¡-exclamaron los dos sonrojados, al mismo tiempo, la recepcionista ya tenía lágrimas de la risa que le estaba dando...

-si claro... ejem... como no tengo nada contra los de su bando...y solo por que me han dado una buena divertida...ejejeje....les diré  lo que sé de ese cliente...-la recepcionista con una gran sonrisa, y quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos con su dedo.

-¡¡¿Nuestro bando?¡¡-se miraron Eriol y Kamui al mismo tiempo, con los ojos entrecerrados y rodeados de gotitas por todas partes (ejem¡¡)-bueno... este... y ¿Qué es lo que sabe?...-añadió Eriol, ya sin empeorar las cosas con lo que iba a comentar segundos antes.que la tipa esta piense lo que su gana se le d

-escuchen-La recepcionista bajó su tono de voz y se acercó más a los dos-...este cliente, según los registros llegó anoche...este...(toma una pausa para mirar en su registro)...a las 2:43 a.m.

-sí, ¿Y como era?

-este... como he estado aquí desde anoche y estaba medio adormilada no me acuerdo muy bien... es que llegan muchos clientes al día...y pues como diantres voy a acordarme de la cara de cada uno...¿no?...solo sé que era hombre...y ..-Kamui se pasó una mano por los cabellos, aquello no era de mucha ayuda...ya que de antemano habían sospechado que era hombre obviamente...

-¿Y que mas sabe? ¿Cómo se llama?

-(mira su hoja de papel) ...mmm...a sí, se registró bajo el nombre de...¡ay dios que cosa¡...-Eriol aferró su esperanza, Kamui mas bien estaba desesperándose-...¡que cosa....dice aquí?...ejem...-un minuto, dos minutos...tres...cuatro....de noche...grillitos...de nuevo de día...-ahh sí...ejem...ya está¡, ¡"Cráneo verde Ciruela"¡

-...

-¡¿¿Qué cosa??¡-exclamaron al mismo tiempo... Eriol y Kamui se quedaron con la boca abierta... empezaron a creer que eso era masque una tomada de pelo...y miraban a la joven con incredulidad

-Sí, eso dice aquí, se registró bajo ese seudónimo supongo, lo que pasa es que estaba escrito en español y tuve que traducirlo...-la  recepcionista  tenía una mueca de franqueza...-miren...

Kamui tomó la hoja de papel entre sus manos...intentó traducir las letras y gracias a un diccionario japones-español de bolsillo que casualmente encontró en el bolsillo de la falda que traía puesta, cayó en que efectivamente eso decía el registro...

-¿De donde sacaste ese diccionario?-preguntó Eriol con curiosidad

-...-Kamui no pareció ponerle atención...

-¿Y entonces no recuerda mas o menos alguna característica del sujeto?-preguntó Kamui, algo desesperado...

-...emmm...déjeme hacer memoria... ahh...recuerdo que el cliente al que le dí la llave de exactamente esa habitación...no venía solo...ah, recuerdo que le pedí a una de las encargadas del aseo que lo guiara, incluso "Charly", el encargado del bufete de medio día que se sirve aquí en el hotel, estaba preparándose para irse y le pedí que ayudara al cliente...no me acuerdo con qué...-la chica se rascó la nuca intentando recordar y haciendo gestos-...a sí... que ayudara a caminar a uno de los otros dos que venían con él...o ¿eran mujeres?...no...-se pasó el dedo índice por los labios y dirigió al techo su mirada-...no me acuerdo...quienes eran...pero creo que venían como adormilados...o borrachos... no sé... incluso armaron un escándalo cuando uno de ellos se resbaló en las escaleras perdiendo el equilibrio- Los dos chicos se miraron uno  al otro...¡Yo no recuerdo eso¡¡que vergüenza¡¡éramos nosotros¡-...y...creo que es lo único que sé...es todo...

-ohh...bueno...y...¿Algún detalle?...su ropa...era alto...chaparro...delgado...?-preguntó Eriol algo ensimismado...

-emmm...no sé... –optó por la franqueza nuevamente-¡no tengo idea¡...bueno...ya les dije lo que sé, ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo, y ahí viene caminado mi jefe...así que será mejor que se vayan alejando de aquí, por que traen esos uniformes...-la chica les dio la espalda y se alejó...

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para darse la vuelta y caminar unos pasos alejándose de la recepción, cuando frente a ellos como a tres metros ya venían dos mujeres adultas en  lencería corriendo hacia ellos, una con una silla de madera en la mano y la otra con una maceta, parecían furiosas, y ellos las reconocieron rápidamente...

-¡las recamareras¡-antes de echar a correr para escapar, notaron que más recamareras comenzaban a rodearlos, todas furiosas...

-¡¡fueron ellos¡¡

-¡ahora si no se escapan malditos travestis homosexuales¡-estaban acorralados, codo a codo, si no encontraban una manera de escapar, no sabían lo que les sucedería, todo  parecía indicar que aquel... no era su día...

continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡¡hola¡¡ vaya, que enredadera... ¿no?... es que luego así hay días en que lo único que faltaría sería que un perro hiciera sus necesidades en ti, jejeje. ¡¡Yupi, podré hacer el capítulo tres de mi babosada¡¡. Como pudieron ver, pude recuperar a Eriol y a Kamui, para lograrlo tuve que hacer muchas maromas, y entre ellas, encadenar a imposible Kerberus ya que estaba causando demasiado alboroto...

(-¡volveré¡¡volveré y mi venganza será muy dulce¡-dice Kero-chan sonriendo diabólicamente, desde el rincón en donde está encadenado)

(-sim....claro...¡lo que tu digas¡-le meto un calcetín en la boca)

Ahora reina la paz en el estudio de Soley de Lioncourt...ahora puedo suspirar tranquilamente... estoy  de espaldas sobre una camilla rodante muy cómoda, Kamui masajeando cada centímetro de mi hermoso cuerpo, y Eriol  agitando una enorme hoja de palma traída de Hawai, para darme un poco de aire...¡ahhh¡¡que calor¡ ¡mueran de envidia¡ ¡no hay nada mejor que esto¡...

(-emmm...YA DEJASTE DE SOÑAR¡¡¡-de pronto fui interrumpida de mi hermoso pensamiento por la voz de Arashi en mi oido.)

Todo sigue igual, el estudio hecho jirones, papel tirado por todas partes, cajas de pizza y refresco amontonadas sobre la mesa, y la computadora frente a mi...Kero encadenado en un rincón, Arashi con su cara de fastidio, y desgraciadamente Eriol y Kamui están sentados allá, muy lejos de mis manos ¡¡¡¡¿Con Yuzuriha?¡¡¡

(-¡ a chirriones Arashi ¡¡¡¿¿me quieres explicar esto??¡¡-exclamo ferviente)

(-pero si yo no sé nada¡¡-dice Arashi, sacándome la lengua...)

(-¿Cuándo llegó esa?¿¿De cuando acá la mocosa les interesa??-agrego yo)

(-Pues ni tan mocosa,... por cierto... ¡se desarrollo espantosamente rápido¡-me dice Arashi señalándola, la muy zorra de Yuzuriha trae una playera muy pegada y una micro falda ¡y está sentada en las piernas de Kamui¡¡)

(-lo sabía¡ lo sabía¡ ella  quiere engatusar a mi Kamui¡¡-exclamo ahora me sale humo por las orejas)

(-"¿tu Kamui?"...(se vale soñar...)-Arashi tiene una gotita en la cabeza y me da palmaditas en la espalda...)

Ahora me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacia la escena del crimen...

(-Hola Soley-chan¡¡-dice sonriente Yuzuriha...)

(-bueno... ¿Y a tí quien te invitó?-lo siento creo que fui muy grosera...pero no pude evitarlo...)

(-¡¡Kerberus-san¡¡-me contesta y señala a Kero en el rincón)

(JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡¡-ríe odiosamente kero, desde donde está y con su manita de felpa me hace una seña obscena, cosa que me pone muy pero MUY FURIOSA-¡TE LO DIJE...te lo dije jajajaja sabía que esto que planee te iba a desagradar mucho¡¡JaJaja....)

(maldito muñeco de felpa... ¡voy a... #4%&° en tu #$$° m&%¡¡¡-Arashi me tapa la boca, me sigue saliendo humo x las orejas, me estoy saliendo de control, pero ahora el humo es verde, Kamui le tapa los oídos a Yuzuriha, y Eriol tiene una cara así (°°)....)

Minutos mas tarde...

La calma reinó de nuevo en el estudio... ahhhh... Kamui esta masajeando el cuerpo de Yuzuriha, Eriol el de Arashi, las dos sobre una camilla rodante muy cómoda, Kero-chan agitando una enorme hoja de palma para ellas, y Soley-chan...emm... ENCADENADA A LA PARED...

Correo: A todos los otakus interesados en conocer a una otaku muy interesante escribir a : soleydelioncourtyahoo.es  ó soleydelioncourthotmail.com

Para cualquier comentario sobre esta locura  dejad, un review... ¡¡¿Acaso les cuesta mucho?¡¡

Cap pròximo: tomarè en cuenta sus reviews,:

Peach, Fukaru Rhyan, y  nuestro querido Kamui-Hirou…gracias por sus reviews, hasta ahora son todos, espero aporten mas sugertencias…

Thanks


	3. captres

El caso "X"

Por: Soley-chan

Antes de empezar, añado que Los personajes utilizados, tanto de "Card Captor Sakura", "Clamp Gakuen Tandeian", como de "X" son de CLAMP.

Nota: gracias a los Reviewers...

(Kamui-Shirou69:Gracias por tus dos reviews...en tu segundo review...creo que lo tomé como  una burla me refiero a tus ajajaja exagerados...jeje, y puedes bajarme de la pared, si claro...cuando quieras...pero apúrate que me estoy acalambrando aquí...),

(Fukaru Rhyan: ciertamente voy a tomar tu petición de los chicos Clamp Campus-jeje...en agradecimiento a tu review))

 (Peach: gracias por tu review, ¿De veras crees que tengo algo de gracia para esto?...ejejem)

Fukaru Rhyan: gracias por el review, si quieres una cita con Subaru, te doy la buena noticia de que esta libre por que le robe a Seishiro jeje… así que es tuyo...jeje...a ver si te gusta el capi tres. Puedes lanzar tu sugerencia.

Dulce Sian Liang: te dedique mi capi por que sabes que eres mi amiguchis.ojala y llegues quemada de Tampico.

Nataly: gracias por el review. Que bueno que pienses eso de la historia, je, aunque el capi tres no se que te parezca. Estoy rezando.deben alentarme para ser mas graciosa.

Zac Malfoy Snape: thanks for you review, que puedo decirte, si quieres ver a fumma tendras que esperar ya que es algo que estoy reservando. Eriol es mi primer amor, Kamui lo fue después.jeje.espero sigas entrando a Fanfiction ok?

Y ciertamente creí que esta cosa no era NADA graciosa o bien... pero me han alentado, y pienso seguir, para agradecerles, he decidido tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias...harán una aparición especial... "Clamp Gakuen Tandeian" ( o mejor dicho Campus Detectives) (son adorables ¿no? are Up¡)(como estos bueyes no asistieron a la reunión de las Clamp, por exceso de deberes en su colegio, tuve que pasar por mucho para poder localizarlos para este fic.)Así que espero que les guste esto...pero recuerden... Soley...es muy traviesa...no sabe mucho de detectives pero....a Soley le gusta el Yaoi... no vayan a apedrearme...

Capítulo tres Este Capi, lo dedico a Dulce Sian Liang 

(_inque vieja, tú en Tampico y yo aquí de esclava en el D.F.)(espero te acuerdes de mi cuando mires al cielo)(no es que esté muerta)(bueno un poco) (t.q.m.)(te veré en la prepa y saludame a Vegeta)_

**y a Shalyn Beyn**

(_jeje…y tu, si estas leyendo esto, ve que no me he olvidado de ti...por eso también te dedico el capi, ya te toca, te deseo suerte en la prepa)(también t.q.m.)_

-Kiaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡-el grito ahogado de Eriol resonó por todo el hotel, una de las dos mujeres en lencería, ya tenía a Kamui  frente afrente, acechando con golpearle con la maceta y la otra iba tras él...

Se escuchó un disturbio enorme, las demás recamareras ya estaban haciendo bola, y segundos después cuando todas se separaron, se dieron cuenta de que los dos chicos ya no estaban, habían salido disparados por la puerta del hotel, así que esto mas bien se convirtió en una enorme persecución, ya se imaginarán (dos adolescentes muy monas corriendo a toda velocidad, con tacones por la avenida, con el relleno de papel de baño del pecho saliéndoseles del movimiento, y vestidas como recamareras de hotel, seguidas por una revolución de mujeres vestidas igual que ellas encabezadas por dos señoras en lencería, a lo que se les unió una comitiva manifestación de puros homosexuales travestís con carteles que decían "sí a la llamada Gay¡¡" que pasaban por ahí (casualmente), a lo que consiguientemente se les unió una congregación más de maratonistas... (ejejeje, muy tipo Ranma ...jeje) ... El maratón duró como media hora, por media ciudad...y llegó a su final cuando Eriol y Kamui quedaron acorralados en un callejón sin salida... los dos ya estaban rezando a todos los santos cuando la manifestación se les acercaba, muy furiosa... de pronto sin más ni más, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor procedente de arriba de sus cabezas... miraron... y unas luces muy resplandecientes cegaron a los que estaban frente a ellos, unas escaleras de cuerda y madera cayeron frente a ellos, invitándoles a subirlas, y escasos segundos después, ya se encontraban volando bajo, aferrándose a la débil escalerilla... Era un enorme helicóptero el que los había sacado de ese aprieto, ayá a bajo a varios metros se quedaron sus persecutores. Le agradecieron a la santa madre de todas las santas madres el milagrito...

Mientras seguían colgando en las escalerillas, Eriol empezó a marearse, a sí que mejor decidió mirar arriba y no abajo, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con "algo" que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco y poner una mueca así (°o°)y Kamui  al darse cuenta (Kamui estaba arriba de Eriol sujetándose) recordó que traía puesta una falda, la cual volaba con tanto viento y no traía ropa interior cubriéndole, así que se sujetó la falda poniéndose aúh mas rojo de lo normal... Eriol solo puso cara de "yo no vi nada" y mejor cerró los ojos...

Minutos después el Helicóptero va volaba a muchos metros sobre el suelo, y podían ver la enorme y digo ¡Enorme¡ construcción que parecía una ciudad alterna, la cual formaba un enorme pentagrama exacto, y  sobre la que estaban descendiendo poco a poco, los dos chicos se marearon pues la escalerilla empezó a temblar muy osadamente, la puerta del helicóptero se abrió rápidamente en medio del descenso, Kamui subió los escalones que le faltaban y entró en el enorme helicóptero, seguido por Eriol, cerraron la puerta, y se sentaron en unos muy  finamente tapizados asientos rojos, la cabina era amplia, y frente a  ellos , en otros consiguientes a asientos rojos, se encontraba  sentada una  mujer  rubia de cabello corto muy extraña, cubriendo parte de su rostro con un enorme abanico, con un vestido rojo y largo que le llegaba a los talones, sus hombros eran demasiado anchos...

-bienvenidos, al Campus Clamp(_si, el famoso colegio que inventaron las Clamp_)...-La mujer separó de su rostro un enorme abanico dorado, dejando ver unos ojos azul cielo sobre un rostro angelical y tierno, pero aquella voz que surgió de ella, no era una voz de mujer...

Kamui tenía una gotita en la cabeza, Eriol lo miró desconcertado...

-yo....yo....¡te conozco¡(esto lo puse basándome en el manga de "X" no en el anime)-exclamó el joven de los ojos amatista...

-yo no...¿es acaso uno de esos sujetos raros que se nos unieron en el maratón?...-dijo Eriol, la chica rubia, mas bien chico, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, con lo cual Eriol se sonrojó un poco...

-no...-dijo Kamui...- no es uno de ellos...él es...

-Nokuro Imonojama, ex presidente del consejo escolar del Campus Clamp, mucho gusto...-dijo el joven rubio, estirando un brazo hacia Eriol...los ojos del chico Imonojama eran realmente cautivadores, parecía tener algo así como unos dos o tres años más que Kamui o Eriol....

Kamui no quitó los ojos de encima al muchacho rubio, se preguntaba por que estaría vestido así...

-¿pero por que vistes  así?-preguntó Kamui...

-por la misma razón que tu también vistes así...

-¡¡¡te violaron¡¡¡-exclamó a sonoro Kamui, sin tener un poco de discreción, el joven Imonojama tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y con una expresión de tremendo desconcierto...(°...°)

A Kamui de pronto le apareció un sonrojo exagerado...

-no...por supuesto que no... bueno...yo...este...(tose)...¿Quieren un poco de té?...-le acerca una jarrita de la cual salía vapor, la jarrita tenía grabada la imagen del emblema del colegio Campus (sí, la bola blanca que parece una Giglypuff)...

-no gracias...-dice Kamui( con algunos de sus cabellos volando sobre su peinado (ni tan peinado) y una gotita...(seguro recordó su encuentro con una bola blanca igualita hace no mucho tiempo justo antes de caer en un enorme y oscuro agujero....cuando filmaba un cortometraje para Clamp)

-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?...-pregunta Eriol

-recibí una llamada hace poco menos de una hora...no puedo decirles mucho, solamente, que creo que nosotros podríamos ayudarles con su "problema"...-dijo el chico rubio, mientras dejaba la jarrita sobre una mesita,y se acercaba mas a los otros dos chicos,

Kamui también miró a Eriol con desconcierto...

Minutos después...El helicóptero ya se había detenido, un hombre abrió la puerta pero el joven Imonojama, tapándose el rostro con el abanico le hizo una seña, y éste volvió a cerrar la puerta del compartimiento...

-escuchen...sé que ustedes dos buscan a ese hombre... "cráneo verde ciruela"...

Kamui y Eriol estaban muy sorprendidos...

-por que yo también....lo busco...-añadió el chico rubio.

-....y... ¿Cómo sabes eso?....-preguntó Kamui, justo después de escupir el gargajo que tenía atorado desde hacía un buen rato, la cosa verde y babosa fue a caer en la jarrita del té, de Imonojama.asco¡

-yo se muchas cosas... Kamui... -El joven rubio puso una de sus manos en la pierna de Kamui, a lo que este se sobre sobre Merio...

-disculpa...es "E" de "Emiliano Zapata"...-interrumpe Eriol levantando su índice, el joven Nokoru lo miró severamente con una gota en la  nuca y sin hacer mas caso prosiguió con su frase enigmática (música de fondo...algo así como de...misterio)...

-así, decía... cosas sobre ti... sobre "tu destino"-terminó diciendo el joven rubio, dirigiéndose a Kamui, a cada palabra su mano se deslizaba lentamente sobre la pierna de Kamui, bajo la falda, en dirección hacia el sur...

-ah, eso ya me lo han dicho mucho antes, así que no empieces tu también... y deja de manosearme...-contestó Kamui....apartando la mano de Nokoru con un movimiento brusco...

Nokoru se puso un poco rojo...

-gomen...

Eriol tenía una mueca de disgusto_...¡¿por qué a él siempre le toca ser el manoseado?¡...ni que estuviera tan bueno.._.pensaba Eriol.

/ Kamui volvió a hacer pausa en su relato, el detective parecía estar atento a sus palabras...

-entonces...el joven Imonojama se ofreció a ayudarles...

-sí, él dijo que era detective...

-¿ y no sabes por que estaba vestido de mujer?

-bueno...eso no me lo dijo él, yo lo descubrí después, pero aún no llego a ese punto...

-he escuchado algo sobre ese joven...creo que tiene amigos no es así...

-sí...

-¿los conociste?...

-...´si...-Kamui tenía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, su voz se escuchaba incómoda...

-¿Cómo fue la cosa? ¿Qué sucedió después?...

Kamui tomó aliento nuevamente, para continuar con el relato...

-después de eso, Imonoyama nos llevó al Campus Clamp, hasta su oficina, pero antes de salir del helicóptero se había quitado el vestido para ponerse una camisa y unos pantalones, también nos dio ropa a nosotros...la verdad no entendíamos nada aún...  ni siquiera el hecho de que este chico había llegado tan inmediatamente a nuestro rescate...y mucho menos como sabía lo que nos había sucedido...era seguro...que ahí había gato encerrado.../

Ya en la oficina del joven rubio

-gomen...-un  enorme chita de color dorado saltó sobre Nokoru cuando este acababa de abrir la puerta de su oficina en el Campus Clamp.-es mi gatito...se llama Inukito...y estaba encerrado...

_-si había gato encerrado...-agregó Kamui en su relato al detective..._

-Pero que no Inu es perro...???-preguntó Eriol, a causa del curiosito nombre de aquella mascota que aun lamía el rostro de Nokoru...

-sip, pero como mi antiguo perro murió hace dos meses, decidí probar con un chita, y le puse ese nombre por que me pareció lindo (-)-que a simple era el joven Imonoyama, pero eso solo era una vista superficial...

Al entrar a la estancia que era enorme, dos sujetos sentados en un sillón tapizado en negro, parecían impacientes, y se levantaron apresuradamente al ver entrar al chico rubio acompañado por los otros dos.

Uno de los dos sujetos era muy alto, y tenía un cabello azul oscuro casi como el de Eriol, pero un poco mas claro y unos ojos castaño claro.

-soy Suoh Takamura-dijo, acercándose a los que acababan de llegar, les dio un fuerte apretón de manos. Este venía vestido con un traje beige, el otro chico tenía en cabello muy oscuro era un poco as bajo de estatura, y sus ojos también eran negros...vestía una camisa roja y unos jeans, también se presentó...dedicándoles una sonrisa...

-Akira...Ijyuin es un placer...-otro apretón de manos.

-¿Son nuestros nuevos gigoloes  Nokoru?-preguntó amistosamente Suoh,  mirándole el trasero a Kamui, y rodeando a Eriol para ver a los dos de diferentes ángulos...- dime que si lo son...ya me impaciento...

Nokoru le dio un codazo a Suoh en el hombro, a lo que este se quejó, Eriol y Kamui ya habían empezado a sudar...(°°)

-¡jaja¡, ¡que cosas dice Suoh ¿verdad?¡...jejeje-Nokoru se pasó un pañuelo por la frente mientras sostenía su risa fingida...

Segundos después, al ver la no reacción de nadie, Nokoru volvió a tomar su postura seria y habló...

-ellos son Merio y Kamui...(no, es E-R-I-O-L¡¡¡)... y son las mas recientes víctimas de nuestro muy buscado C.V.C. ...

-¡¡¿¿Quéee?¡¡ ¡¿En serio?¡¡-exclamo Suoh, y miró a Akira de soslayo... Suoh se rió para sí mismo.

Akira pareció fruncir un poco el cejo...

Nokoru cambió de tema...

-si bueno, y ya saben que tenemos un archivo extenso sobre este "C.V.C."...

-¿Quieres decir que no somos los primeros...que este sujeto loco...ya antes ha hecho de las suyas?¡¡-preguntó Eriol, con sorpresa...y desagrado a la vez.

-mira querido amigo Merio, (Eriol tenía una vena hinchada en la frente)... antes que nada deben saber que somos detectives por naturaleza, y ese C.V.C así lo llamaremos en adelante es una arroz que ya se coció desde hace mucho... nuestro trabajo, en este momento será  hacerles un pequeño interrogatorio...-dijo Suoh, acercándoseles al hablar...

-si bueno...ya entendimos, pero... antes me gustaría saber ¿Cómo se han enterado de nuestro problema?...-dijo Kamui, un no tanto convencido por aquellos tres magnates...

-o.k. bueno... recuerdan a la recepcionista de aquel hotel en el que estuvieron??-dijo Nokoru...

-...es una de nuestras aliadas, es una de nuestras espías, la enviamos ahí por que fue el ultimo lugar en el que localizamos a _c.v.c_... el cual logró escabullirse... y respecto  a la pregunta ultima de Meriol, (eriol ya apretaba su puño)...si no son los primeros ...Akira...-dijo, dirigiendo seobviamente al joven del cabello obscuro de los jeans...y le hizo una seña. Akira fue a un cajón cercano y sacó lo que parecía ser un pergamino...

-he aquí la lista...creo que ustedes son los decimonovenos....-agregó Akira, desenrollando el pergamino y señalando los nombres de Eriol y Kamui...

-ahhh...eto...¿puedo ver?-preguntó Kamui, arrebatando el pergamino...

-Kmaui con la lista en las manos comenzó a leer-mmm...Dense Dukin....Monoko Takami... Asakura Yho…Tao Ren…Shinji Ikari… Lizerg Deithel... Daisuke Niwa... Satoshi Hiwatari... Zero Enna…Hied Gunner…cielos…¡Happosai¡…sin comentariosShuuichirou…eto…por cierto que no lo ví ayer durante la reunión de los clamp...

-debe haber sido duro para él...-agregó Eriol...

-...Etto...se tiraron al buen gay de Tsukishiro...-añadió Kamui...

-...niu...pero yo lo he visto muy feliz últimamente...

-es obvio que no le iba a molestar esto, apuesto a que ya la había tirado con el buen Toya...

-tienes razón...-dijo Eriol... con los ojos cerrados...

-...mmm... esto es demasiado duro... yo solo quiero saber quien rayos fue...

-pues con el interrogatorio...-dijo al fin Nokoru, quitando de las manos el pergamino, y guardándolo...

-¿gustan un puro?...-dijo Akira acercándoles una caja de esos raros cigarros enormes...

-etto...no gracias...-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes...de pronto los dos sintieron un retorcijón en el estómago, el cual se escuchó como en un coro acompasado...

-creo que estos dos befos tienen hambre...les traeré algo...-dijo Akira, sonriente y salió por la puerta...

Kamui hizo una pausa en su relato, el detective aún seguía en su sillón, sin moverse ni levantarse, y sin mostrar la cara, Kamui por primera vez pensó en algo... ¿Cómo diantre estaba hablando y contándole su problema aun ser a quien ni siquiera le ha visto el rostro, de quien ni siquiera sabe su nombre??...hasta ahora había respetado el espacio personal del hombre en el sillón, sin asomarse, pero la curiosidad le invadía mucho...

- y bien joven Kamui... ¿por qué ha pausado?...¿dígame, los jóvenes del Campus los pudieron ayudar en algo?... es obvio que si así fuera, no estaría usted aquí conmigo...pero...

-no..no nos ayudaron en nada...-dijo Shirou, su voz parecía algo inestable, no mas bien su forma de hablar... lo unico que consiguieron de nosotros fue otra cosa...-agregó algo incómodo, y pateó la pared

-¿qué cosa?...jovencito Shirou...-la voz del detective salía  algo ronca...pero con calma...

-...

-por que no sigue, parece que su relato es en verdad  algo largo e interesante...me gustaría saber que sucedió después, si no le incomoda contarme, sabe que esto es esencial para que yo comience  con mi trabajo...- dijo el detective...

-si...pero antes...quisiera yo hacerle  a usted una pregunta sino es mucha molestia...

-cual?-preguntó con calma el detective detrás de su sillón...

-...¿quién es usted?...¿por qué se me oculta?...¿por qué no me mira?...

- usted dijo que una pregunta, por lo tanto una basta, no tres, etto, escojo la ultima joven Shirou...y la respuesta es: si lo miro, lo he mirado desde que entró en mi oficina, desde que comenzó a hablar, he visto cada una de sus expresiones, cada uno de sus movimientos detrás de mi sofá, estoy mirando como se ha llevado la mano al bolsillo del pantalón en este instante....

Kamui se quedó anonadado, por un momento pensó que el detective no estaba tras el sillón de piel negro, que talvez estaba siempre en otro lugar de la oficina... y el ni en cuenta...

-pero...-dijo Kamui, mientras se acercaba lentamente al sillón para por fin mirar el rostro del detective...

-ni un paso mas jovencito...-dijo el detective, su voz se escuchaba proveniente del sofá...¿cómo era aquello posible?...

Continuará....

Notas de autora:

¡¡hola¡¡...si si...lo sé...no soy graciosa...creo que esta vez me excedí en argumento... y bueno, quería darle un poquitín de mas seriedad al capi tres. Pero bueno fuese ¿Qué les pareció?... cielos, es que por mas que me esfuerzo y busco en mi interior un alter-ego Soley que sea graciosa, siempre sale esto... lo acepto...no soy muy buena para las graciosadas, jeje...pero en fin... prometo que el siguiente capi será mejor...(a ver si no salen con que meta a alguien más)jeje...

etto... por cierto vaya, me la hicieron cardiaca, pero al fin pude liberarme de mis opresores, de pronto, de la nada, un joven enmascarado y con un elegante esmoquin (no no era Tuxedo-Mask, ya quisieran jeje) apareció y me quitó las cadenas con una llave mágica... mis rezos fueron escuchados, no se quien era pues desapareció atravesando la pared sin decir "pio" (je..ni que fuera pollo),etto...para sorpresa cuando Arashi y los demás me vieron, se dieron cuenta de su error, en especial Arashi...jeje...y como le fue luego...

Y bien... recuerdan que perdí el control gracias a la visita de Yuzuriha...y luego lo que me hicieron, decidí ya no ser mala y he comenzado a tratar bien a Eriol y a Kamui para ganármelos nuevamente (pero todo es parte de mi plan)(ya verán ese par...lo que les tengo preparado me froto las manos...primero que nada, le dí unas vacaciones a Arashi, (quien de por sí no hacía nada) (mas bien la mandé a la china)....y decidí darle una oportunidad a Seishirou Sakurasukamori...sí, él será mi nuevo asistente personal, mi manager...mi gigol...emmmejejmmm... les guste o nó...¿O.k?...

Soley-chan, ya está lista tu sopa Maruchan-dice una voz detrás de mí, yo no puedo voltear a verle pues estoy ocupada escribiendo...

-oh...que gentil y maravilloso eres, mi querido asesino del cerezo....-contesto en voz alta, mirando de reojo a Kamui y a Eriol, que están por allá sentados en un sillón, jugando poker...pero desgraciadamente soy ignorada por ellos como siempre...sollozo en mis adentros

y te he comprado una CocaCola bien fría para que la acompañes... Soleicita...-agrega la voz detrás de mí,  yo adivino quien es...si es seguro que es mi nuevo asistente Sei-san

-gracias muchas gracias querido...-contesto, aún sin mirar atrás...-...¿cómo podré agradecerte mi querido Sei?-agrego muy enmelada...aun sin voltear...

-que te parece...un besito Soleicita??-la voz se oye algo empalagosa...

yo me sonrojo un poco, jamás creí que Sei-san fuese tan atrevido...pero eso me gusta-...pero...¿no crees que le moleste a Subaru-san??...además...vas muy rápido Seicito-san...jiji..-digo yo...

-te aseguro que no es así... Soleicita... solo uno...uno muy chiquito que no lo vas a notar...¿si??-dijo la voz, yo ya estoy muy coloráa...

...-jiji...eje...bueno  pero no se lo digas a nadie eh?? (¡¡cómo si a "alguien" le importase¡¡)

-entonces cierra los ojos y ve volteando sin abrirlos-dice la voz, yo hago caso...en eso voy volteando y  siento los labios de Sei-san muy suaves, mmm...demasiado si no fueran...; Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una enorme cara de bola amarilla pegada a mi nariz, de la sorpresa me caí al suelo... tirando todo con todo de mi escritorio...

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-mi grito fue escuchado hasta la china-¡¡¡KERBERUS¡¡¡

/-Otro Final de capitulo no tan feliz...por desgracia a Soley-chan siempre le suceden desgracias... ¿Qué acaso no va haber nunca un fin de capitulo feliz para ella??-dice Eriol...

-...pobrecita... la pobre necesita de afecto y cariño, de saber que no está sola... me da lastima...-dice Kamui, observando a distancia a Soley, histérica haciendo berrinche, intentando horcar al muñeco de felpa...dando vueltas por toda la habitación...

-...¿por que no la reanimamos?-dice Eriol, mientras barajaba de nuevo las cartas con las que jugaban poker..

-¿cómo?...¿Cuál  crees que sea su sueño mas escondido y anhelado, algo que la pondría muy happy, very-very happy?...-pregunta Kamui, los dos hablan en voz baja...Soley-chan ni en cuenta con su escándalo...

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Arashi?...ella sabe mas cosas sobre Soley que nadie mas...

-pero Soley la corrió...

-y...y ¿y si miramos su diario?-pregunta Eriol

-...¡¡¿estas loco?¡¡...(°o°)

-...no estoy loco...es solo una sugerencia...ella no va a saberlo... no va a saberlo a menos que tu se lo digas...

-¿estas seguro de que estaría bien?...

-es por su bien...¿no?...(¬¬ ) -los dos se dirigen sonrisas cómplices... al menos, les importa un chirríe Soleicita-chan...eso creo...(up)/

algo que decir sobre esta locura dejar un review....

para saber lo que va a suceder después con las dos babosadas....esperen al capi cuatro...

dirección...¿hay alguien por ahí en la enorme red que fuese tan amable de enviarme un e-mail?...digo, si no es de mucha molestia, y no sobre el fic... si no un mail común y corriente...por si la cosa es: soleydelioncourtyahoo.es ó ...

otra cosa... ¡¡felices vacaciones¡¡


	4. capitulo cuatro

**El caso "x"**

**Final stage**

**Capitulo empezado:14-julio-2004**

**Capitulo terminado: 9 de julio de 2005 (¡¡¡¡no me maten¡¡¡¡¡ casi un año¡¡¡ pero me tuve que obligar a terminar u.u para dejar mi conciencia tranquila)**

**Por: Soley-chan**

**Hola, Hola, Hola¡¡**

**Sean bienvenidos al final stage del caso X, el loco relato de Soley-chan**

**Antes que nada agradezco a los que han seguido este fic desde el principio del tiempo. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews, amo recibir sus comentarios.**

_Capitulo 4_ Final Stage 

_En la amarillista y desconcertante oficina del detective..._

_-ni un paso mas jovencito Shirou..._

_-...¿qué?...-el joven desconcertado se detuvo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y no entendía por qué..._

_- escuche... hagamos un trato.._

_-¿qué trato?..._

_-usted termina de relatarme su historia, y yo me presentaré ante usted inmediatamente después..._

_-...pero...-el joven frunció el cejo, en realidad estaba exasperado y tenía mucha curiosidad...- no...a mi no me gustan los tratos...¡¿qué esconde?¡...¡¿por qué no quiere dar la cara?¡_

_-... mmm...el mundo esta lleno de misterios... ¿qué sería de él si no los tuviera?...¿acaso sería lo mismo?..._

_-¿de que habla?..._

_-todos tenemos preguntas... para cada respuesta hay su momento... y su lugar...y si yo me dejara ver...¿no cree que esta estupidez de Soley-chan perdería su misterio?..._

_-...ya deje de jugar conmigo..._

_-eh... recuerda que tu fuiste el que llegó primero a mí... pidiendo ayuda... no por nada soy el "misterioso detective"... un detective al que le gusta mucho jugar..._

_-pero no conmigo... además, no se por que se esconde..._

_-¿aceptarás el trato?-la voz del detective resonó fuertemente, Kamui no pudo evitar sentir deseos de salir de ese lugar pero en realidad, tenía mas ganas de saber quien era ese C.V.C... para hacerlo pagar aquel descaro...-... al fin y al cabo... tu eres el del problema...no yó._

_-...e... esta bien...-el chico echó un suspiro de resignación... terminaría su relato y no perdía nada con esperar un poco...-terminaré mi relato...-agregó Kamui._

_-así me gusta... ¿y bien?_

_** Kamui prosiguió con su relato **_

_En el Campus Clamp..._

Después de una buena comida que Eriol Hiragizawa y Kamui Shirou se empaquetaron, fueron conducidos nuevamente a tomar asiento frente al escritorio de Nokoru Imonojama, ya tenían por lo menos ropa decente sobre sus cuerpos...(en realidad eran unos uniformes del Campus Clamp una camisa blanca con un bordado en el cuello, y unos pantalones azul marino, zapatos negros )

-supongo que ya saben lo que prosigue... -comentó Nokoru, Akira y Suoh aun seguían de pié, uno a cada lado de los dos huéspedes.

-¿el interrogatorio?...-preguntó Eriol, con las mejillas abultadas, aun masticaba un buen pedazo carne de pollo, puedo agregar que a pesar de no recordar sus modales, no se le quita verse tan sexy mientras mastica.

-todo tiene un costo...

-oh...si...ettto... ya lo sabemos, pero no se preocupen por el precio...-agregó Kamui, amarrando las agujetas de sus zapatos, que le quedaban algo grandes...-cárguenlo todo a la cuenta de CLAMP...

-si bueno... pero... esta vez el precio será diferente...-indicó Suoh... con una sonrisa...

-¿Quieren nuestra ayuda... no es así?...-indicó ahora Akira...muy seriamente.

-ehh...si...-Kamui tenía una gota en la nuca, no entendía nada...-...pero si quieren...podemos...podemos ir a buscar a alguien mas... si están muy ocupados...

-no Kamui...-ahora dijo Nokoru-...no has captado la idea...puesto que nosotros somos los mejores detectives de esta ciudad...

-¿cuál idea?...

De pronto el aula se obscureció intensamente, y de la nada una luz proveniente del techo se posó en Nokoru, del otro lado del escritorio, quien ahora tenía un vestuario diferente, mas parecido a un vestido de gitana... y frente a él una enorme bola de cristal, rodeada de humito.

-...y esa mam#$d#a?¡¡¡ -se escucho decir a alguno de los dos chicos que miraban el espectáculo...

Nokoru sonreía intensamente, se acomodó aquella especie de turbante sobre su cabeza...

-Meriol... Kamui...-los miró fijamente-...su destino...su destino esta unido...las tres osas de la estela lunar en año nuevo me indican...que las estrellas tienen esa respuesta...

-¿las estrellas?...acaso...¿ellas saben quien es c.v.c?...-preguntaron con desconcierto Eriol y Kamui al unísono.

-no solo eso...-ahora añadió Suoh, saliendo de en medio de la oscuridad...-...pero para saber la respuesta...primero deben pagar el precio...

-¿cuál precio?...-dijo Eriol en cuestión.

_( apartir de aki lo escribo el 9 de julio de 2005 TT)_

-mmmm... tu diles Nokoru-chan...- musitó Suoh, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Nokoru y luego otra a Akira.

-consiste en lo siguiente... -dijo Nokoru guiñándoles un ojo, y se puso la mano en la barbilla, el turbante se le estaba ladeando.-queremos-un aire de misterio rodeaba el ambiente (y Akira ayudaba con la música de fondo.-¡¡¡DEBEN UNIRSE AL CLUB DE DEFENSA DE LOS TRAVESTIS¡¡¡-exclamó Nokoru con alevosía, unas intensas chapitas rosadas cubrían sus mejillas, se había colocado en una posición media rara señalando al cielo.

Eriol y Kamui se encontraron profunda y rotundamente anonadados, sus ojos estaban de punto y sus bocas en una raya así ¨¨... Pronto Eriol reaccionó y se levantó de súbito.

-¡¡Con quien demonios creen que tratan?¡¡-exclamó eufórico, Kamui estaba harto.

-¡¡con los travestis mas sexys de la ciudad según las encuestas hechas a las recamareras de hotel y los travestis que se unieron a la persecución por la ciudad¡¡¡-contestó con admiración y una gran sonrisa Akira, sosteniendo en una mano una hoja de periódico en blanco y negro que mostraba una fotografía en la que aparecían Eriol y Kamui vestidos aún de recamareras, parecía una fotografía alterada en las que los dos posaban para la foto en una posición que daba mucho que decir(cosa que jamás ocurrió).

-que ... gran... farsa...-musitó Kamui, desde su asiento, completamente crispado, con una gran vena hinchándose en su frente y la mano dándose palmadas en la cara.

-no pueden negarse...-dijo Akira

-¡no somos travestis¡

-eso no justifica sus actos...-añadió Suoh

-necesitamos sus firmas, es lo único que queremos... para unirlos al club...-añadió Nokoru, sacando unos documentos de su cajón- club en donde por cierto estoy...-dijo completamente orgulloso mostrando una insignia en su vestido de gitana... sonriendo. Eriol Y Kamui ya estaba mas que hartos, lo miraron serios sin decir nada.

-...es...esta bien...-dijo Kamui, aun con un aura de gris inestabilidad rodeándole. Eriol lo miró con los ojos de plato.

-¡¡no tomes las decisiones así como así¡¡-exclamó eriol-¡no sabes a lo que te atienes si firmas ahí¡

-es solo un estúpido club... una farsa... no sucederá nada Meriol-contestó Kamui, convencido. Eriol negaba con la cabeza mientras Kamui se disponía a firmar el papel (Nokoru miraba sombrío y sonriente lo que ocurría). Kamui depositó su firma e el papel, Nokoru estrechó su mano entusiasmado.

-¡perfecto¡¡bienvenido al CDT¡¡-exclamaron con entusiasmo los otros dos amigos detectives de Nokoru.

-¡¡Shirou-kun¡¡ ¡no debiste¡-repuso eriol, los demás en la sala le miraron sombríos.

-¡bien¡ ¡basta, es hora de que me digan quien es Craneo Verde Ciruela¡¡todo lo que saben además de sus víctimas¡-repuso Kamui cambiando el tema, exasperado. Nokoru recobró su seriedad, ahora estaba completamente vestido normal, con un traje formal de pornto.

-bueno... esto es lo que responderá tus preguntas...-dijo Nokoru, entregándole una pequeña tarjeta a Kamui Shirou. Él la leyó atento... solo decía unas cuantas palabras _"calle Obitpulital no.15, piso tres, puerta negra de metal... tocar tres veces...ahí estará el detective mayor"_

-¡¿qué es esto?¡-preguntó Kamui, confundido.

-ve a ese lugar... yo se lo que te digo...

-¿quién vive ahí?

-es solo la oficina astral... la del jefe supremo-los tres chicos del Campus clamp hicieron una solemne reverencia mirando al techo o.o.

-¡¡¡Pero ustedes dijeron que...

-¡que las estrellas lo saben¡¡no nosotros¡ ¡diantre¡-repusieron al unísono, Kamui arrugó la tarjeta en sus manos con molestia.

-¡¿por qué me hacen ir ahí, pues?¡-volvió a exclamar Kamui.

-¡¡Oficina ASTRAL¡¡-exclamaron los chicos Campus en respuesta mientras los empujaban hacia la puerta, susurraron "suerte" justo antes de que cerraran la puerta de la gran oficina azotándola en sus narices.

Fuera de aquella aula se encontraron confundidos y molestos nuestros dos chicos, Hiragizawa y Shirou.

-creo que no nos queda de otra-dijo eriol rompiendo el silencio.

-¡malditos chantajistas mentirosos¡-repuso Kamui con sorna.

Los dos salieron del Campus aun con las muecas de exasperación. Kamui iba a paso lento, ensimismado. Tras dar varias vueltas mal orientados por las calles, al fin dieron con la "obitpulital", el numero de la vivienda se le denominaba a un edificio de exactos tres pisos, se adentraron en él, el cual estaba completamente deshabitado en sus plantas bajas. Tras los pares de escaleras llegaron a la planta señalada y encontraron la puerta negra de acero. Antes de que Kamui tocara aquella puerta una mano tocó su hombro. Eriol, lo miró seriamente.

-creo que esto solo te concierne a ti... tu pagaste el precio de esos chicos... no sería justo que entraras conmigo.-repuso él. Kamui no parpadeó.

-¿estas seguro?... a mi no me importaría que entraras...-le dijo Kamui con voz suave.

-si, retomaré mi camino... te toca hacer justicia...

-¡¡¡¿acaso ya no te importa quien es CVC?¡¡¡-pregunto Kamui con exaspero. Eriol cerrando los ojos le dijo a Kamui algo en el oído, que la que esta relatando esto no pudo escuchar. Kamui solo le dedicó una miradita así (¬.¬) y asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

-bueno... Ja ne... ¡y suerte¡- dijo Eriol, dándose la vuelta hacia las escaleras que habían subido momentos antes, para descender.-porque no creo que necesites mas mi ayuda...

-¿y si es una trampa?

-¡hombre confía en mi¡-añadió Eriol, ya bastante lejos. Y Kamui con un aire taciturno, miró hacia la puerta, estiró su mano para tocar, y aunque dudó, pronto lo hizo, produciendo un ¡tock Tock! Contra el metal.

-¡¡entre¡¡-exclamó una voz grave y ronca a volumen muy alto, lo que hizo a Kamui saltar un poco.

XxXxX

_**/- y lo hice...-**dijo Kamui serio- Entre a esa habitación y aquí me tiene, me encontré con el mismo sofá que sigue frente a mí, y usted me pidió que le contase todo... y lo he hecho..._

_-¡uy¡ pues que buen fanfic de ficción de cuatro capítulos un tanto estúpido se podría hacer de ese relato... ¿verdad?...jeejeje-rió divertido el detective detrás de su sofá. Pero Kamui no lo acompañó en sus risas._

_-ya he hablado... cumpla su parte del trato..._

_-¿de verdad quieres que lo haga?... digo... ¡¿tan curioso eres?¡_

_-no juegue conmigo... hablo en serio..._

_-¿oh que?... ¿Me va a amenazar con una espadita si no lo hago?-añadió aun divertido el detective, a Kamui no le causaba gracia._

_-¡ya basta¡_

_-hombre... ¡no aguanta nada joven Kamui¡_

_-sigo esperando... ¿no querrá que me asome a ese sofá, cierto?_

_-pues... si lo quiere así... mmmm... pero antes..._

_-¿qué?_

_-le diré lo que ha venido a buscar aquí... señor Shirou_

_-¿me dirá quien es cráneo verde ciruela? ¿y porque nos ha hecho esto a Eriol y a mí y a los demás?_

_-ja ¿quieres que te diga eso... o lo otro?_

_-los dos..._

_-pues... esta bien.-dijo el detective, y soltó una risita.- antes le preguntaré algo._

_-que?_

_-¿qué diría si le dijera que un psicópata planeó todo ese barullo que usted ha pasado como broma para divertirse y des aburrirse un rato por no tener trabajo y que en realidad no los violó y que fueron figuraciones suyas por síntomas traumáticos por efusión renal (¿no sabéis lo que es eso?... id a investigar a otro lado) y solo les hizo la broma de ponerlos juntos y esconderles su ropa para hacerlos pasar una gran vergüenza y reírse un buen rato gracias a sus peripecias, con ayuda de múltiples cómplices que resultaron ser todos los participantes en este fanfic tonto**?-termino de preguntar el detective dejando a Kamui con una mueca así "O.O"**_

_-supongo que no diría nada... si no es cierto**...-al fin contestó muy poco convencido.**_

_-perfecto, usted está listo para mirarme a la cara... ¡porque ese psicópata del que le hable esta justo detrás de este sillón de piel¡ jajajajajaja-rió a carcajadas el detective, y eufórico y confundido por tantas tomaderas de pelo decidió demostrarle a ese detective que no podía subestimarlo, lo haría... al fin se encontraría cara a cara con aquel... solo unos centímetros más... un tirón del sillón hacia él y..._

_-¡¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡-exclamó fuertemente con una voz completamente aguda y distinta a la de antes, el pequeño peluche amarillo con grandes orejas y ojos de punto, echándose encima de Kamui luego de dejar la superficie del sillón. Kamui calló al suelo sorprendido y temblando._

_-...tu... tu...Kerberus... ¿eres el detective, y has planeado hacernos pasar todo esto por pura diversión**?¡¡¡-preguntó Kamui con la voz entrecortada, sentado en el suelo, al que había caído por culpa de aquel susto.**_

_-¡¡¡que comes que divinas¡¡¡-**exclamó Kero chan de nuevo en el sofá, con las pequeñas piernas cruzadas, y una pipa en la boca, un gorro en su gran cabeza y una capa al estilo "Lizerg Diethel" de Shaman king solo que a cuadros azules...-** ¿sorprendido?-añadió el peluche amarillo llamado Kerberus._

_Kamui le miró fijamente unos momentos más, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, solo parpadeo dos veces. Su cara de encontraba completamente azul y una nube negra vagabundeaba sobre su cabeza._

_-...ay...¿por qué a mi?...-**dijo Kamui como en un susurro entrecortado un segundo antes de terminar completamente en el suelo, sin conciencia...**_

X Caso X FINX FINX FIN NO HAY MASx FINx Finitos bYEx ADIOSx JEx 

-de Soley se espera todo... -dice Eriol- hasta la mas ruin de las tonterías... y los finales... 

-¡¡¡eso fue lo que le has dicho a Kamui al oído antes de dejarlo solo?¡¡¡-pregunta Seichirou-san Sakurazukamori 

-¡exacto¡-dice Eriol al asesino del cerezo, los dos están sentados en un sofá mientras esperan la presencia de Soley. 

Alguien entra por la puerta y esta sonriendo. Eso Soley de Lioncourt, ella esta ahí.

-¡lo hice... lo hice¡... –exclama entrecortada a causa del cansancio, como si acabara de correr una larga distancia para llegar. 

-¿qué hiciste?-pregunta Eriol, mientras el asesino del cerezo, corre y toma entre sus brazos a Soley-chan apurado y la coloca en el sofá. 

-¡sei-san cierra la puerta con llave¡-grita Soley alterada. El asesino del cerezo lo hace. Detrás de la puerta se escucha el golpeteo desesperado de unas manos...

-¡¡¡Lioncourt¡¡¡ ¡he de ir y arrojarte desde la punta de la torre de Tokio en cuanto te atrape¡-exlcamaba la voz de un chico quien golpeteaba desde el otro lado.

-¡me quiere matar¡-exclama Soley, aferrándose al pecho de su asistente sei-san 

-¡¡Es Kamui¡¡ ¡¿Qué hiciste?¡-pregunta Eriol, con disgusto. 

-waaaa¡¡ ¿tu también eriol, me quieres gritar?¡-dice Soley, Sei-san la abraza como signo de consuelo-¡Sei-san tu eres el unico que me comprende¡-un bulto se mueve en la espalda de Soley, bajo su chamarra azul de mezclilla, de ahí sale un peluche de felpa amarillo, con la misma expresión de susto de Soley, quien ahora se encontraba ya en su forma chibi, teblando 

-¡kerberus¡-exclama Eriol-¿tu también huyes?... ¡dime porque¡ 

-¡waaaaa¡ TT... Shirou se puso como loco... cuando Soley dio fin al relato del CASO X.-dijo Kero-chan a eriol- comenzó a corretearnos a los dos 

-¿a ti también? 

-¡¡¡es que lo puse en el final¡¡¡-dijo Soley-chan, volviendo a hablar, aun hacía pucheros-y creo que a mi Kamui no le pareció... 

Eriol tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-a ver...-se puso un dedo en la sien-¿qué no habías dicho que Kerberus jamás aparecería en el caso X por pura maña tuya... por todo lo que te ha hecho...-añadió Eriol tratando de comprender 

-¡lo hice para que me devolviera mi diario¡-contestó soley y miró a Kero con ojos fulminantes.-me chantajeó¡ Eriol abrió los ojos de sobremanera y miró hacia un lado...

-ohh...-dijo.

-pues debo decirte algo Lioncourt¡-dijo kero-¡era un chiste¡¡yo no fui quien tomo tu diario¡ 

-¡¡que?¡¡¡¡-pregunto furiosa soley-¡pero tu dijiste que tu lo tenías... que lo leerías si no te ponía en el fic¡ 

-como me reclamaste a mi primero te inventé ue si era verdad... jaja... soy tan listo...-replicó kero-chan 

-¡pekeño muñeco amarillo... voy a X#¡¡¡-empezaba a exclamar Soley, ya había arrancado la pata del sillón y Sei se había ido de lado cuando Eriol la detuvo. 

-Cálmate Soley...-decía Eriol la toma por los hombros y la hace mirarlo a los ojos... aquellos ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y comprensión, hechizaron a Soley, haciendo que se sonrojara... al fin... al fin su Eriol le estaba haciendo caso, lo tenía tan cerca que...

De pronto Eriol se separó destruyendo el momento feliz de Soley... se dirigió a la puerta y arrebatándole la llave a Sei con subjetividad la abrió. Soley se quedó estática.

-¡¡no lo hagas¡¡-gritó soley, esperando ver entrar hacia ella un Shirou dispuesto a matarla en ese instante. Mas, en efecto Kamui estaba ahí, en sus manos tenía el diario color verde de Soley.

-¡¡Kamui-chan tu¡¡-iba a replicar ella, mas ellos hicieron una señal con la mano a Sei-chan y este tomó Kero por las orejas y juntos salieron por la puerta, Kamui la cerro.-chicos...-Soley estaba anonadada, estaba sola en esa aula con esos dos bombones... se coloreo de pies a cabeza... ellos se acercaban a pasos lentos, con sus miradas seductoras... Kamui dejo caer el diario al suelo y entre los dos le aprisionaron las muñecas (Soley estaba punto de estallar como cohete hacia el espacio), acercan su rostro al de ella con sigilo.

-bien Soley...

-¡¡¿van a matarme los dos por el caso X?¡¡-pregunto resignada.

-a puesto que tu deseas algo mejor que eso...

-¿yo?-pregunto con inocencia, como si no imaginaba que habían leído sus secretos mas íntimos en su diario...

-sentimos lo de tu diario...-dijo Kamui

-pero era necesario-añadió Eriol...

-¿NE... necesario?... je... no se... preocupen no me encojare con los dos... jeje...

-lo sabemos...

-¿y que van a hacerme-Los dos se estaban aflojando la camisa...

-a festejar contigo el final de tu estúpido fanfic de X para le que nos usaste... para el que nos hiciste pasar esas vergüenzas... para el que nos hiciste acabar en una jalada...

-etto... ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... 

Sei san y Kero-chan estan pegados a la puerta, fuera de esa aula. Pronto los gritos de sorpesa de la chica ahí dentro fueron reemplazados por risas. Sei abrió la puerta sin poder contenerse.

Ahí entro no había nadie. Solo una nota en el suelo y la ventana abierta de par en par.

La nota decía esto...

_DESPUÉS DE TODO... Soley-Chan esta vez, si que TENDRÁ UN FINAL FELIZ...**- **_**a la parte inferior derecha con letras muy pequeñas decia algo más.-**_nos fuimos a la cima de la torre de Tokio... tengan lista la cena cuando volvamos Eriol y yo... atte:Kamui_

Seichirou-san y Kero-chan se miraron, y segundos después abandonaron el aula...

XxX algo ke decir sobre esta jalada.. deja un review...XxX

XxXxXalgo que criticarle al final Stage del caso X deja un reviewXxX

XxXx ¿no entendiste el final?...-kedate con la dudaXxX

Con Amor-------- Soley-chan nn

Nota ultima: Lean mis otros fics¡¡¡ (no se asusten, nada ke ver con esta babosada o.o eh?)


End file.
